supremecommanderfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zasol'tar Karresh
Zasol'tar Karresh, or Dwellers of the Black Ark, is one part of race of nomadic aliens. Unlike other races, they do not use Quantum Gate technology as much, and deploy from planet-to-planet in advanced, one-man ships that are able to warp from planet to planet. They do not operate in on a planet, instead operating from a massive worldship called Karresh, or 'Black Ark' due to its color. Species History Government Their government is a Collective Hegemony, an alliance of all of the hives. This system was in place before they fled using the Karresh, and they continue to do so. The Queens usually work in the fashion of a Democracy, but where they meet or if it has actually been observed is unknown. The Warriors are under the command of the Queens, but the Unmentionables retain independence from the Queens, aside from where they are deployed. Hierarchy The current 'representative' of the Zasol'tar is the Queen Qesus'Garet, an ancient Queen who was active during the Civil War. Although they do not talk face-to-face for good reasons, they are usually easy to communicate with if someone happens to know binary. They won't let anyone board the Karresh, unless they have a good reason. Military While the Zasol'tar do have a Warrior Caste aboard the Black Ark, the UCA (Unmentionable Command Armor) and sUCA are piloted by Unmentionables, who are usually fielded either to protect a location of material importance, or, in most cases, lead assaults on hostile-controlled planets. Warriors often are fielded in their own versions of the suits, but with both different designs and different weapons. Pilots of the Warrior Caste are primarily known as 'Guardians' due to their defensive role rather than the Unmentionable's offensive roles. Warrior pilots defend colonized land, or are sent to keep any kind of anti-ship instillation from being built on a planet near the Black Ark. Known Zasol'tar Unmentionable Pilots: Seh'Acosis Arn'Kasial Known Zasol'tar Warrior Pilots: Units All units of the Zasol'tar Karresh follow a trend: All are usually colored black, with either ornate silver decorations or swirling 'tattoos' as part of their design. As the tiers climb up, the units begin to look more elegant and decorative, with Tier 1 being mostly boxy and bland, and Tier 3 look like something that wouldn't be out of place in a Seraphim or Aeon army. Experimentals also follow this trend, looking more like mobile art exhibits rather than weapons of mass destruction. Structures Tech 1 Har-Grel: Tier One Ground factory. Har-Flir: Tier One Air factory. Har-Mers: Tier One Naval Factory. Gar-Mas: Tier one mass extractor Gar-Egs: Tier one power generator Gar-Hdr: Hydrocarbon power generator Power and mass storages Hydra: Tier one point-defense platform. Can be upgraded to a Tier Two Hydra defense platform. Uses several fast-firing auto-cannons, which upgrade to gatling guns Spaz: Tier one anti-air gun. Fires small pellets coated in an EM field, which, when stacked repeatedly, can effectively grind air units to a halt. Radar: Self-explanatory. Sonar: Self-explanatory. Tech 2 Harl-Grel: Tier Two Ground factory. Harl-Flir: Tier Two Air factory. Harl-Mers: Tier Two Naval Factory. Garl-Mas: Tier two mass extractor Garl-Egs: Tier two power generator Garl-Faj: Tier two mass fabricator Syphic: Torpedo launcher with a built-in torpedo defense system. Hydra T2: Upgrade from the Hydra T1. Auto-cannons upgraded to Gatling guns. Mercy: Tier two defensive artillery. Fires guided rounds at any target within range. Skynet: Tier two Anti-air gun. Fires flak rounds through rotating barrels, starting quite slow before gaining plenty of speed. Pitcher: Tactical Missile defense, able to be built on water. Eliminates missiles by turning them against their users. Spark: Tier two shield generator. Covers a modest area with an equally modest energy drain. Blaster: Tier two Tactical Missile Launcher. Delivers short-range cluster bombs at targets. Air Staging Facility: Self-explanatory. Radar: Self-explanatory. Sonar: Self-explanatory. Tech 3 Ground Tech 1 Ta'Swole: Scout Drone. Fast hover drone with a modest sensor suite. Dies from a single shot from almost any unit, but features a larger-than-normal range. Ta'Jekal: Assault Bot. Boxy and slow, it suffers for its abilities by being a good sponge of damage, taking a lot more than it can dish out. Ta'Garke: Light Artillery. Four legged artillery gun, best kept out of range of enemy weapons. Fast reload time is offset by low damage and mediocre accuracy. Ta'Mala: Light Mobile AA. Powerful rounds fired at high speeds help clear the skies along with a high-speed frame for relocation. Light armor can't stand up to much, requiring an escort. Tech 2 Tech 3 Tara'Lesis: Armored Assault Bot. Similar in design to the Seraphim's T2 Assault Bot, they are heavily armed and can kill units of the same role, surviving in a 2:1 odds against other Heavy/Siege Assault Bots through sheer firepower. Tara'Favir: Heavy Siege Hover Tank. Twin Gan'ma Plasma Cannons give extremely powerful shots without sacrificing on armor. Similar in speeds to Assault bots, lacks torpedoes despite amphibious abilities. Tara'Bator: Sniper Bot. The frame designed around a Particle Beam weapon and its reactor, letting it be active despite heavy armor damage. Works great against Experimentals due to powerful and constant damage, but has a charge up time. Tara'Kull: Spider SAM Bot. Resembling the spiders of various planets, armed with laser-guided missile system which ignores any type of flare-based anti-missile system. Can be programmed to bring the missiles down on shields should the need arise. Air Tech 1 Tech 2 Tech 3 Naval The Zasol'tar does not have much experience with naval combat, and they are unfamiliar with designing boats or naval ships. As such, most Zasol'tar Commanders will outright avoid being near the sea unless there is no choice. Tech 1 Pa'fir: Submarine. Lightly armored, made up for with longer-ranged torpedoes against enemy naval targets, with a semi-decent speed. Pa'lev: Frigate. Being their first time in naval combat, it isn't designed for anything in particular, but it is able to survive in the water without the hull spontaneously breaking, and it has a balance between above-water and anti-air weapons. Tech 2 Par'Mav: Destroyer. A pair of Triguns facing both directions and torpedo defenses all mounted on a heavy chassis creates a powerful shoreline bombardier with the ability to defend itself from submarine assaults. Par'Gala: Cruiser. Heavy AA guns dot the hull, with a Tactical Missile Deflector on the very top of the ship. Mostly for Anti-air combat, but also features a weak torpedo missile system. Experimental Qwara'Akitel: Experimental Heavy Assault Tank. The largest among all of the Zasol'tar Experimentals, it is unable to be remote piloted, requiring a sUCA to merge with the armor for it to function correctly, even then requiring an almost-unreasonable resource cost. Fighting one of these, however, is a considered whole other category of suicide. Massive and with eight treads, the entire thing is armed with four H'dra Cannons (Multi-barrel Cannons, more similar to a mini-gun firing huge rounds), several fast-firing Laser turrets based on traded blueprints, and a few Gan'ma Heavy Plasma Cannons. An icing on the already insane cake recipe allows them to produce Air units on-the-fly, and refuel them. Qwara'Nuwel: Experimental Shield Generator. A shield based on a weapon from the Zasol'tar Civil War, it rips apart anything that walks in that doesn't have the correct IFF. This also means that most projectiles, like Bullets and some Artillery, don't trigger the shield, instead destroying the round before it can damage anything. It does not destroyed energy-based weapons, and the shield not only drains a good deal of power, but it can be broken fairly quick under bombardment from energy weapons. Qwara'Exthal: Experimental Hunter Bot. An interesting machine born of the musings of the Unmentionables. Armed with twin Cu'hr Gravity Compressors, an EMP Mortar and a Experimental Stun Device, able to lock Experimentals into place and keeping them from attacking while the twin Cu'hr targets joint and weak armor zones, compressing the entire hostile experimental into a tiny cube. The madness of it also lets it deal with units like Soul Rippers and CZARS, but doing so risks them having to deal with Air Crashes when they come barreling down from the sky. Interfaction Relations Aeon: Strained at best. The attack on Rathor has raised several questions, and a promise of war should they show up again. Cybran: Zasol'tar and the Cybran enjoy a secret alliance, with trading back and forth between the two factions of resources, research and blueprints. Cybernetics allow for smooth communication between the two groups. UEF: None available. They have not actively encountered the UEF face-to-face yet. Order of the Illuminate: None available. They have not actively encountered the Order of the Illuminate face-to-face yet. Seraphim: None available. They have not actively encountered the Seraphim face-to-face yet. Deep Hunters: An alliance have been agreed upon, and items are being traded between the two. Najiur Jara'shital: Hostile to the extreme. Zasol'tar hives avoid conflict with the Najiur when they can, but they always end up fighting.